For some time, the golf equipment industry has been seeking ways of constructing lighter golf clubs. A number of approaches have been taken including the use of shafts constructed of graphite-epoxy and other composite materials. Such clubs have generally included heavier heads to obtain the required swingweight for the club. Another approach directed at improving the quality of golf clubs includes the use of shaft constructions with specific flexing characteristics. Matching of the different clubs in a golf club set has also been used to increase the performance of the clubs. The clubs in a set may be matched in different ways; and one way which has become generally accepted is to match the clubs in accordance with their swingweight which is a static measurement of the weight distribution of the club. Further effort has been directed toward matching the dynamic qualities of the clubs in a set. Here, consideration may be given to such features as the frequency of vibration of the clubs, their total weight, location of center of gravity and the overall feel of the clubs to the player.
The prior art modifications which have been made to golf clubs over the years have generally improved their performance. Nevertheless, there is still room for further improvement in both the club performance and feel to the player.